


Retreat

by MommyMaleficent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bedtime, Gen, Infantilism, Just A Quick Little Thing, Non-Sexual Age Play, like just wrote it within the last 10 minutes quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyMaleficent/pseuds/MommyMaleficent
Summary: It’s been a long time.





	Retreat

It’s 2am, way past the bedtime of any good little girl, but she can’t help it. Big Emma needed to do big things. She always needs to do adult things. Like paperwork, driving, and using words little girls can’t say without being sent to time-out.

Little Emma is so tired, she wants to cry. She hasn’t had a moment’s peace in so long. But it’s so late. And tomorrow’s another day of boring grownup work!

Emma falls onto her bed, face first into her pillow.

“Uggggggggghhh...”

She takes off her pants, kicking her feet to make them come off faster. They can sleep on the floor for all she cares. She’ll sleep in her undies because she’s too tired to get her jammies.

She turns to the side and wraps her bare legs around an extra pillow that happens to be on the bed.

She takes her blankie from under her main pillow and smells its scent, taking a big, long whiff before slowly releasing. Then, wrapping her arms around it completely, she smells it again. Her eyes fill with tears, and it makes her nose feel funny in the way normal crying doesn’t do. She’s so tired. Tired tears are the worst.

Emma curls into a ball, as tight as she can, to be as small as she can. She scratches the heel of her foot with her big toe to get rid of a yucky itch before trying to curl in on herself even more. Blankie draped over her shoulders, she closes her eyes and suppresses a yawn. That only makes more tears come, and her nose hurt more.

“Mommy...” she whimpers, “Daddy...”

No one hears, so no one comes. She squeezes her eyes shut and buries her face into her pillow, clutching her blankie even more to her.

The lights stay on. It keeps the monsters away. Light, and her fuzzy blanket with a unicorn on it. As long as she stays under it, with her legs tucked and hugging her pillow, and her baby blanket draped over her shoulders and holding corner of it in her hand, no monsters can get her.

No bad dreams either. Hopefully.

It’s not much, but it’s the best she can do for now.

Little Emma sleeps a bit better even if only for just one night.

She retreats, even if just barely, into the security of a cherished familiar comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been two months. Jfc, I’m so sorry.
> 
> You don’t know how glad I am to write for sweet little bby Emma again. I missed this beautiful little girl so much, and I miss all of you too. I’ve got so much catching up to do!
> 
> I’ll do my best not to vanish for so long again cuz I really hate doing that. Little fiction as I’ve seen it, is a safe, wonderful space, and I want to spend as much time here as possible because I truly love it.
> 
> But it’s time for me to go to sleep since as of this writing it’s basically 3am. Oops.


End file.
